


Playing with fire.

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaline Hunt don`t have a lot of thing in this world. She is working as a stripper to be able to support the one thing she has and cherish the most, her daughter Ava. All they have is each other, it is them against the world and that is all Adaline needs in life. That is until a certain dark-eyed man crosses her path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with fire.

It was the simple times in her life that Adaline loved the most. Those were the times she would spend with her five year old daughter, Ava. Times spent in the park on a sunny Sunday afternoon, with a picnic basket in one hand and the small, fragile little hand in the other, sparkling emerald eyes looking up at her with joy and playfulness. Or just spending a rainy day at their small and ragged apartment, binge watching cartoons.

There was only one thing she hated in life. Her line of work. Ava’s father left Adaline when she was pregnant and at that time, she worked as a waitress. It didn’t pay much and she knew she had to increase her income if she and her daughter were going to be able to stay in their little apartment. And there was no way she would be able to have a second job and raise a child at the same time.

So, reluctantly she knew that there was only one option for her to pursue. Adaline had a friend, Sarah, that worked as a exotic dancer and she knew they earned a lot more money than she ever would as a waitress. At least enough money for her to be able to pay the rent, put food on the table and provide clean clothes for the both of them. But it still took all of Adaline’s strength to go to Sarah and ask her to introduce her to Sarah’s employer.

Adaline and Ava didn’t have much in this world, the worn out furnitures and secondhand clothes was evidence of that. But they had each other and that was all that matters. It was just the two of them against the world and she wouldn’t want it any other way. At least that was what she thought. That all changed when she met him, when she stared into the darkest pair of orbs she had ever seen.

 

******************************

It all started on yet another workday at the club. Adaline was getting ready for the stage and Ava was sitting on the floor in the dressing room, playing with her doll. Adaline really hated bringing her here, but what choice did she have? She didn’t have anyone else, no parents or grandparent or siblings that could help her look after Ava when she had to work. At least here she had Sarah and the other girls looking after her when she was on stage.

“You look beautiful mommy,” Ava said joyfully and Adaline smile down at her daughter.

“Thank you sweetheart,” she said warmly.

“I`m gonna be just like you when I grow up, mommy,” Ava said innocently and looked proudly at her mother.

A sting of pain hit Adaline’s heart at those words and she stared at her own reflection in the mirror, hands gripping the makeup table tightly, tears burning under her eyelids.

_What kind of role model was she? What kind of examples did she set for her daughter? ___

__Adaline was relieved that Ava didn’t know exactly what she was doing on stage, she just thought mommy was a dancer and Adaline would do anything to keep it that way.  
Adaline took a deep breath, cast those tears away and kneeled beside her daughter, cupping her cheeks. Ava looked up at her with love and adoration, the way most daughters would looked at their mothers._ _

__“You know what Ava? You are going to be even better.” Adaline smiled and kissed her daughter’s forehead._ _

__Sarah walked into the room, sweat shimmering on her body from her performance and she smiled at Ava as she ruffled her raven hair._ _

__“Hi princess;” she said, “So, what do you want to play with when mommy is working, huh?”_ _

__Ava looked up at her with sparkling eyes and reached out the doll to her, “Bella!” she shouted happily._ _

__Sarah smiled, “Alright, alright, calm down,” she chuckled, “we’ll play with your doll. Again!”_ _

__The door opened and one of the bouncers peeped inside, “Adaline, you`re up!”_ _

__Adaline gave Ava one last smile, “See you soon,” and left the room._ _

__

__***************************_ _

__Victor had never once considering visiting this kind of places, but now he really had no choice when the man he had been ordered to kill, walked inside the building with the woman shaped neon sign._ _

__Victor stared upon the sign and took a deep breath, he had never enjoyed this kind of places. Yes, of course he liked women, he fucking loved them, especially naked ones, submitting at his feet. But he never understood the pleasure of seeing a woman take off her clothes whilst surrounded by a bunch of horny guys. No, if he wanted a striptease, he would have a woman stripping her clothes in the privacy of his own home, where he could touch her as much as he wanted and then fuck her any way he wanted.  
With a big sigh, he reluctantly went inside after his target._ _

__The inside of the building were dark, only illuminated by the dimly, red light that softly fell upon the stage. The men sitting in front were hidden by the darkness, fleeing from the boredom of their reality as they watched the hypnotizing swaying hips swirling around the golden pole centered on the stage. The place oozed with the stinging smell of sweat and the distinctive smell of masculine arousal._ _

__Victor stood only meters from the stage, hidden in the darkness of the corner and slowly scouting the room with his dark eyes in search for his target. Involuntarily his eyes were drawn to the stage, as if an invisible force pulled him in and his gaze fell upon the woman`s body that moved seductively around the pole. Victor’s breath halted for a moment as his eyes wandered over her smooth, olive skin. It was covering lean, yet defined muscles on her legs and stomach, probably created from years of dancing. The only clothing on her body were the white, lace thongs that disappeared between her round and firm buttocks. Her raven curly hair spread like butterfly wings across the floor as she hang upside down on the pole, thighs squeezing hard to keep her body up and her round, firm breasts arched out with perky, pink nipples. Victor couldn’t help imagining those strong thighs squeeze around his hips as he thrusted deep inside her, his teeth nibbling on those perked nipples…_ _

__Fuck!_ _

__Victor’s body responded to the sight before him and he shifted uncomfortably on his legs when he felt the growing erection straining against his slacks._ _

___Focus Victor! You are here for one thing and one thing only. ____ _

____Victor inhaled deeply and darted his eyes back to his target, who was sitting on front row, lustfully gazing and cheering the woman on stage._ _ _ _

_____Hmpf! Pervert! _he thought and pursed his lips, without even considering that only a moment ago, he was the pervert.__ _ _ _ _

______Yet again, Victor found himself drawn to the stage as he followed the target’s eyes to the woman slowly gliding down, crouching on the floor, hips grinding against the pole and suddenly her eyes darted out and met Victor’s. The moment he looked into her emerald-green eyes, his body was scorched with an electric jolt. It was like the whole room stood still in time and the only ones existing were the two of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______The eyes Adaline met was just as dark as the darkness surrounding the room and her movements halted for a second at the intensity of the bald man’s gaze. That moment was all it took for one of the guys in the front row to quickly grab her and pull her down onto his lap. Despite the fact that Adaline was use to this kind of treatment, it startled her every time. As she was forcefully pushed down onto the man`s lap and he started grabbing her breasts, Adaline squealed and struggled against him, yelling out for her bouncer. Before she even got time to register what happened, she was pulled away by a couple of strong arms who surprisingly gently sat her down on her feet. Then those strong arms started punching the man in the face and that’s when Adaline noticed it wasn’t her bouncer who had aided her. It was the bald man who now stood and repeaditly kept slamming down his fist on her assailant._ _ _ _ _ _

______Victor didn’t know what came over him but when he saw how his target pulled down the woman into his lap, something snapped inside him. It was a rage unlike any other he ever felt and before he even knew what happened, he lifted the woman away from the man and started punching him in the face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Adaline just stared at the man who so viciously was beating this guy into a pulp. It all happened so fast and he had already beaten the man´s face bloody within the seconds it took for the bouncers to approach and pull him away from the beat-up man. It took three guys to drag this raging, angry man away and as he growled in frustration he met her frightened gaze and Adaline just stared into those dark pools that seemed to draw her in, like his eyes were a black hole that devoured her. As she looked into his eyes, they seemed to calm down a bit and soon they looked almost human again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Victor stared at the woman in what seemed like an eternity and slowly his heaving chest calmed down, but it didn’t last very long. The bouncers decided that both men would have to leave._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come on, both of you. Out!” One of the bouncers said and one of the others let go of Victor to escort the other man, Victor`s target, outside. As the two remaining bouncers started dragging Victor away, he struggled against them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let me go!” he shouted and wriggled out of their grip like a snake. Surprised, they looked back at him only to be met by a pulled gun. Victor smirked, “I can walk out on my own,” he said calmly before he looked back at Adaline`s still shocked face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Miss,” he spoke with a smooth voice and a nod before he strode with confident steps out of the club. Victor smirked as the door closed behind him and he saw his target walking towards his car. Victor closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, this one he would draw great pleasure from killing. Although he enjoyed every kill he made, this one would be particularly pleasant and Victor couldn’t for the world understand why he felt that way._ _ _ _ _ _

______Adaline still stared at the door long after it closed behind him and she didn’t even reflected on the fact that she was naked until her bouncer swept a robe around her. All she wondered was who he was and how she could find him so that she could thank him._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
